MY SCHOOL RIOT
MY SCHOOL RIOT is a YouTube video by Tabbes. It was first posted on March 5, 2018. Description hi Summary Tabbes shares a real story about a revolution started by a new school rule. Story Don't mess with food The video begins with a kid finding an Oreo another kid, Eddie left behind, and about to replace the cream with his Spider-Man toothpaste. Tabbes catches him and explains to him why he should not mess with food for dogs, birds, and herself. Tabbes warned the viewers especially not to mess with highschoolers' food because of their growth spurts and the risk of losing friendships. Tabbes used to eat a lot; she would eat a few 18-inch pizzas and still be starving. Now she no longer has that appetite and would get full easily. The announcement #1 When Tabbes was in high school, the school used to let students leave the building during lunch break as long as they returned before the break ended. A lot of students were picky and would leave abruptly. Most of them would only eat a cookie or ice-cream from their school lunch and waste the rest of the meal but dumping it into the trash. There were lots of place to eat outside school, including hot dog vendors, and restaurants such as Arby's, KFC, Subway, and Chipotle. Then one day, the principal made a sudden announcement, saying that students were no longer allowed to leave the building during school and lunch hours, and whoever got caught leaving would get detention. That unleashed a storm of screaming outrage from the students. School revolution The next day after Spanish class, the bell rang and the students were getting ready to leave. Tabbes saw that the hallway was packed with students that would not budge, even after she told them to move because no one could hear anything over yelling at each other. Tabbes jumped into the tsunami students and began practically swimming in there. After about a minute, the entire mob moved a whole inch forward. The school hallways were always packed so students crowd surfing each other was not unusual. Getting closer to the center of the hall, Tabbes began to hear students chanting and blasting Wiz Khalifa music from the speakers. Tabbes forgot the chant but knew that it was about that announcement. She popped her head out and a water balloon flew in out of nowhere. She did not get a direct hit but got water splashed on the side of the face. She finally saw that the principal, surrounded by aggressive students, was trying to calm down, while the students were throwing various school items including their own shoes. Tabbes was mad about them ruining such expensive shoes and being disrespectful to authority. One of the thrown shoes actually hit the principal which set him off. He snapped and yelled at the students to stop the riot or else be suspended. The hallway had already cleared out before the security guards showed up. The announcement #2 After three more days of riots, the principal explained to all the students why the rules changed. There were some increased reports of drug activity, car accidents, ring fights in parks, and resulting injuries. The school did not want to be responsible for any injured students, so the new rule was made to decrease the number of incidents. The riots stopped. While some kids still did not like that change, Tabbes agreed about the rule for its safety reasons. Characters *Tabbes *Eddie *Eddie's mother *Sneaky kid *Students *Principal *Security guards Trivia *Kirby from the Kirby video game series was referenced. *When Tabbes was talking about friendships that end over one small french fry, Finn and Marceline from Adventure Time appear; Finn steals a french fry from Marceline who rages out, in reference to Marceline's "Fry Song". *Tabbes resembles Marceline in the end-card fan-art, though that could have been unintentional. *The lady jumping out of the car's way is Rebecca Parham, in reference to the Let Me Explain Studios video, Almost Run Over by a Car. Category:2018 videos Category:Tabbes videos